Más significado que los versos de tus manos
by shameblack
Summary: AU. Tatuaje. Sasuke tiene un tatuaje y puede ver los trazos negros a través del espejo, al igual que todo lo demás que conlleva. Se delinea con la yema de los dedos y piensa en otros tiempos; luego en el ahora. Resumiendo: Sasuke tiene un tatuaje.


**Autor**: Shameblack  
**Título**: Más significado que los versos de tus manos  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke  
**Género**: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/¿?  
**Resumen**: AU. Tattoo. Se mira en el reflejo y puede ver el tatuaje en su piel, cómo significa.  
**Advertencia**: Leve Slash, tristeza.  
**N/A:** Todo esto fue inspirado por una imagen de Sasuke con un tatuaje (si no era tatuaje, yo así me lo tome) que pusieron en un grupo.

* * *

**Más significado que los versos de tus manos**

Ve su reflejo en el espejo y pasa los dedos por el costado, enmarcando cada línea, cada pincelada que ahora es permanente. Sus dedos están fríos pero en realidad no le interesa, porque solo puede verse a sí mismo dibujando el contorno de su piel tatuada.

«Fuerza», es lo que dice su cuerpo por todo el costado, desde la cadera hasta el hombro. Es como un emblema, como algo con lo qué identificarse y no perder la cabeza. Se lo hizo a los quince, cuando se creía perdido entre tantas personas y no hallaba qué hacer; cuando la muerte de sus padres aún se encontraba presente y el coma de Itachi lo había trastocado.

Recuerda que fue en la noche cuando entró en el local y simplemente pidió el tatuaje. El hombre le pidió la autorización de los padres y Sasuke se la dio, qué importaba que aquel sujeto no supiera que sus padres llevaban muertos siete años, que esa firma ni siquiera existía y que él pronto sería un huérfano descarriado sin nadie en el mundo. Lo que importaba era tatuar su piel, su vida, su todo. Era para darse un centro y no perderse de ahí.

«Fuerza» porque es lo que en esos momentos le faltaba y que sentía jamás obtendría; Itachi había sido su apoyo, su base para todo y que ese jueves –era un jueves, en abril porque hacía calor y recuerda cómo le sudaba la espalda en la habitación del hospital, cuando estaba sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama- los doctores le dijeran que no pasaría la noche fue algo que le tocó demasiado. Itachi había sido su soporte, su fuerza todo ese tiempo, y en esa noche de abril lo perdería, todo su mundo se iría abajo.

Ni siquiera recuerda el dolor del tatuaje, ni tampoco la sangre que derramó. No recuerda pasar las horas ni el sol levantándose por un extremo. En realidad lo único que recuerda es la mano de su hermano, fría contra la suya, luchando un poco más antes de irse para siempre. Su costado le escocía y sentía las lágrimas bajarle por la cara y de fondo el horrible pitido del monitor, que anunciaba que ya todo estaba hecho y no había más.

Recuerda la nada y el negro, como los trazos de su tatuaje, como los días que le siguieron al funeral de Itachi.

Ahora repasa las marcas con la yema de sus dedos, tratando de abstraerse ahí, de pensar en el todo lo que eso significa.

―Fuerza―murmura a su espalda y siente primero que ve las manos morenas posarse en sus caderas y luego hacer el contorno de su tatuaje, el mismo recorrido que sus dedos hacían antes.

Naruto le besa en la nuca y puede ver sus ojos por el reflejo, siendo tan azules y tan profundos. Recuerda el dolor que supuso la partida de Itachi y el negro que aconteció después; pero también recuerda el cielo de Noviembre, cuando vio esos ojos tan azules y sinceros y por vez primera no se sintió tan hundido. Su tatuaje era negro profundo, pero Naruto era el azul que lo rompía. Que siempre lo haría.

―Vuelve a la cama―le dice contra el cuello y deja un beso ahí. Sus brazos le enrollan el torso y puede verse a sí mismo perdiéndose en los azules ojos que le miran de vuelta, que le aman en silencio y luego a gritos.

Un jueves de abril se tatuó la palabra «Fuerza» en su costado por que la necesitaba, porque ya no tenía de dónde aguantar. En Noviembre fue que en verdad pudo sentirlo, cuando notó el verdadero significado y que aún lo hace.

Naruto le mira desde la cama y Sasuke puede percibir cómo crece, cómo esas letras toman significación en su piel y le escuece; le hace sentirse vivo. Puede ser que Itachi ya no está, pero Naruto no se ira a ningún lado y eso es más de lo que alguna vez pidió.

Fuerza es lo que siente cuando le ve a los ojos y el negro de su vida se rompe de a poco.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Mucho sin publicar, verdad? Pues es que la vida, es que Diciembre, es que estas ganas que no me llegan.

Este pedazo de algo fue inspirado por una imagen cortesía de Mizaki Takahashi. Pues muchas gracias por publicarla ya que me hizo escribir esto:)

¿Qué les puedo decir? No me la he pasado de floja -puede que un poco- pero si he escrito. Lamentablemente de Naruto muy poco. Ahora ando con el subidón de entusiasmo culpa de unos youtubers españoles (elrubiusomg y mangelrogel). La cosa es que no había buena calidad literaria de ellos y yo me puse a escribir. Y pues así está la cosa. Probablemente llegue con un one-shot de Naruto más adelante, pero aún falta -parte porque no lo acabo, parte porque no sé cómo acabarlo-.

Ojalá estén teniendo un buen 2014. En una semana entro a clases y noope, no quiero.

En fin, agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, críticas, etc., que me quieran decir. Pueden hacerlo por medio de un review:)

Disculpen alguna falta ortográfica, sintáctica o gramatical. Muchas gracias por leer, que estén muy pero muy bien:)

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
